<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scary Calls by Giocchan (Bacinaru)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446627">Scary Calls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacinaru/pseuds/Giocchan'>Giocchan (Bacinaru)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:47:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacinaru/pseuds/Giocchan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Fissa il cellulare. Lo schermo è scuro, si è spento già da un po', ma la spia che segnala una notifica non letta continua a lampeggiare ed Alec è rimasto a fissarla abbastanza a lungo che ai suoi occhi è ormai diventata soltanto una macchia sfocata d'azzurro.<br/>Non sa nemmeno lui perché non l'ha richiamato."</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scary Calls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Contesto:</b> prima serie (pre 1x12)<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> i personaggi non mi appartengono.<br/><b>1.</b> Ignorate il titolo: è orribile. Lo cambierò semmai mi verrà in mente qualcosa di decente; <b>2.</b> Scritta per il <b>Drabble event</b> del <i>20/03 - 22/03 2020</i> sul gruppo <b>We are out for prompt</b> con il prompt: <i>Magnus/Alec, Non sapeva nemmeno lui perché non l'aveva richiamato. Era semplicemente terrorizzato da se stesso</i>; <b>3.</b> Partecipante all'evento <b>La corsa delle Drabble&amp;Flashfic [I Edizione]</b> del gruppo <b>C'era una volta con un prompt...</b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fissa il cellulare. Lo schermo è scuro, si è spento già da un po', ma la spia che segnala una notifica non letta continua a lampeggiare ed Alec è rimasto a fissarla abbastanza a lungo che ai suoi occhi è ormai diventata soltanto una macchia sfocata d'azzurro.</p>
<p>Non sa nemmeno lui perché non l'ha richiamato.</p>
<p>Magnus, dopotutto, potrebbe avere una miriade di motivi diversi per volergli parlare. È solo che un po' gli fa paura il pensiero di sentire la sua voce, di parlarci a sua volta, perché quando lo fa, in qualche strano modo di cui non riesce ancora a capire i meccanismi, sente ogni sua difesa crollare come un muro di carta sotto il soffio caldo di un bambino. È terrorizzato da se stesso e dalla completa assenza di controllo che Magnus è capace di provocargli anche a chilometri di distanza. E ciò che più gli fa paura è che chiamarlo è esattamente ciò che vuole fare. Vuole sentirlo parlare, vuole sentirlo ridere e scherzare, e vuole crogiolarsi nel calore che gli assale lo stomaco al solo sentire della sua voce. E ne è terrorizzato perché mai prima d'ora ha desiderato qualcosa così tanto che negarselo è un po' come pugnalarsi dritto nel cuore.</p>
<p>Con uno scatto repentino della mano afferra il cellulare, il dito che aleggia sul tasto di accensione. Chiude gli occhi, si morde il labbro inferiore. Dibatte con se stesso e infine poggia di nuovo il telefono sul tavolino. Sprofonda nei cuscini del divano con un lamento esasperato.</p>
<p>
  <em>È un tale codardo.</em>
</p>
<p>Poi la porta si apre così all'improvviso da spaventarlo e farlo quasi cadere a terra. Crede, però di essere riuscito a mantenere una certa dignità quando si mette in piedi, le mani dietro la schiena e una smorfia infastidita sul volto.</p>
<p>Isabelle sbuffa una risata - non le sfugge mai niente, specialmente se si tratta di lui e delle sue brutte figure – e poi gli porge il suo cellulare</p>
<p>«È Magnus. Vuole parlare con te.»</p>
<p>Le guance di Alec si surriscaldano all'istante. Per essere uno stregone con svariati secoli alle spalle, Magnus sa essere alquanto impaziente.</p>
<p>Prende il cellulare e spinge fuori dalla porta un Isabelle fin troppo divertita con un “Grazie, te lo riporto più tardi” che è eccessivamente affrettato.</p>
<p>Solo allora, quando è di nuovo solo nella sua stanza, abbassa lo sguardo sullo schermo del cellulare ancora acceso con una chiamata in corso. Nascoste dal resto del mondo, le sue labbra guizzano leggermente all'insù. A quanto pare, nonostante tutte le sue elucubrazioni mentali, Magnus non ha intenzione di lasciarlo scappare e Alec non trova dentro di sé la volontà per esserne arrabbiato o anche minimamente infastidito.</p>
<p>Prende allora un respiro profondo e, finalmente, trova il coraggio di rispondere.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>